


【龙蟒】K.

by Roccoliejade



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccoliejade/pseuds/Roccoliejade
Summary: 德公赛后龙惩罚昕（不是）
Relationships: Ma Long/Xu Xin, 马龙/许昕
Kudos: 3





	【龙蟒】K.

“……慢，慢点。”刚打开房间的门，两人就迫不及待的纠缠在一起。马龙用脚把门带上，一只手扯着许昕的上衣，一只手在拉他过来的同时护住腰，两人跌跌撞撞到墙上，随后是两片唇瓣交叠交换炽热的气息。

“现役球员赢我最多的，你可真行啊大昕。”两人在快喘不过气分开，马龙微微喘着气说。

“嘿嘿，赢了师兄我当然高兴啊，是该浪点……嘶……”没等许昕侃完，马龙咬在他的脖颈上，用了点力，估计没一个星期是消不了了。

“长本事了。”马龙看着他，黑色的瞳仁被灯光映照得波光流转。

许昕被他盯得不好意思，猛地将人带到床上，两膝分立在身下人的两侧。

额对额，眼对眼，鼻对鼻。

许昕用手捂住马龙的眼睛，轻轻地将自己的唇瓣覆上去，辗转缠绵。马龙不甘示弱，伸出舌头长驱直入，与许昕的舌头互相争夺主动权。两人抗争得凶，惹得舌根发酸发麻。马龙去掐许昕腰间的肉，在那人因为痒而不停扭动的时候翻身，手抵上那人的咽喉。

窗子没关上，外面的冷风灌进来，许昕裸着上身，不住地打颤。马龙的指尖滑过那枚吻痕继续向下，到手腕停止。他拉起许昕的手腕，放在唇边轻吻。

“还疼吗？”他将许昕的手贴在脸上。

“还……还好。”许昕想把手抽回来，却被马龙抓得更紧。

“师……师兄？”挣扎未果，他疑惑地看向马龙。

马龙仍维持那个姿势，眼神狠厉像是要把许昕戳出一个洞来。许久之后才发出微不可闻的叹息，认命般捧着许昕的脸庞不断亲吻他的脸颊，鼻子和下巴。

两副躯体仅仅隔着一层薄薄的布料，许昕边亲吻边费力地将碍事的衣物从马龙身上脱下来。此时两人终于坦诚相见。马龙的吻与他的爱意一样热烈，将许昕烧的迷迷糊糊，理智早就不知道被抛在哪里了，唯有直觉带着他亦步亦趋往前试探。从小便是这样，他总爱无意或故意他挑战师兄的底线，也总明白师兄对他从来都是无可奈何的包容。即使每每在发作的边缘，他都会有办法将之消失殆尽。

就像他知道刚刚的获奖感言在旁人听起来是多么欠揍，而他的师兄除了一些无伤大雅的惩罚外也不会真的往心里去。

不过，似乎今天这个无伤大雅的惩罚会加重那么一些些。

控制流选手最是恐怖。作为战术大师的马龙十分懂得如何撩拨许昕的神经。他吻上许昕的唇，手掌拂过身下人每一寸肌肤。许昕的呜咽被细碎的吻吞进，有些埋怨地瞪着马龙。马龙以挑眉回应他调皮师弟的控诉。

马龙牵着许昕的手来到那个位置，两人的手掌交叠在一起慢慢撸动胯间的柱体。许昕脸一红，在灯光下格外明显。

“关……关灯。”语气娇嗔。

马龙喉间发出低低的笑声，不予理会。

那柱体在两人的动作下逐渐胀大，血管有突出的迹象。马龙接着照顾两颗被冷落的小球，不急不慢地揉搓，逼得许昕一声声叫唤，眼角噙着泪。

马龙温柔的吻去眼角的泪花，手上的动作却陡然加快，伴随着许昕破碎的哭声，浓稠的液体一股股射出来。

许昕这时脑袋早已分不清东南西北，刚刚的高潮让他差点没昏过去。当感知到马龙的手指从后面的入口进入时，他猛地收缩，嘴上求饶：“师兄，今天先……别了把……”

“我看你当时说的时候挺爽的啊，那时怎么没想到后果呢。”马龙的气息喷洒在他的耳畔，挠的他哪儿都痒。

“唔……我保证下……下次不会了……”许昕被撩拨地气息不稳，断断续续才说出一句话。他眼前眼片一片迷蒙，也就看不清马龙眼底的波涛汹涌。

马龙从床上离开了。周围的温度迅速下降，冷的许昕打了个喷嚏。

“马龙？师兄？”许昕的声音被泪花浸泡，发出喑哑的音节。没戴眼镜他只能看到模模糊糊看到马龙在床下翻找什么东西。

没等他反应过来，眼睛被黑色布条蒙上，马龙的身体压上来，带着急切的吻。刚刚熄灭的火苗又迅速燃烧起来，随着马龙的吻跃动，许昕彻底被烧糊涂了。

算了，反正这辈子都已经栽在他手上了，还怕什么呢。

回应马龙的是许昕同样激烈的吻，许昕双手抱着马龙的肩，将他拉得更近，更近……

沾着润滑剂的手指进去时，许昕还是瑟缩了下。

“疼吗？”

“不……不疼。”好吧，其实还是有点疼的。

“不怕，我在。”马龙在许昕额头上印下一个吻。

无论什么时候，只要是许昕拿不准的地方或是做错事的时候，第一时间都会去找马龙。而慢慢  
的，马龙对许昕的责任感也越来越强，连着他的那一份也管起来，渐渐地把许昕归属到他的一亩三分地内。以前秦指导喊许昕谈话的时候，他总会一起过去，这样许昕就不会被骂的很凶。每天训练结束后会自觉留下来跟他继续对练。有时粘拍子连着他那份也一起粘好。团体赛的时候，如果有个球打得与预判偏差太多，他便会带着懊恼和不安望向身后的那个人，而那人也永远在那，给予他一个温柔又坚定的眼神。

不怕，我在这。

反之，也亦然。

瑞典世乒赛半决赛，马龙先失两局。刘国正指导告诉马龙接下来的技战术，而许昕站在一旁，只是平静地告诉他：“放轻松，跑起来。”马龙的躁动情绪慢慢稳定下来。

所谓秦门多儒将，许昕和马龙的感情涴涴细长，年少时的互相鼓励走到今日的并肩闪耀。十八岁到三十岁，十多年的扶持、信赖、感恩，成就了今日的全满贯和金左手。

十几年的记忆碎片如跑马灯般在脑海中闪现，笑的，哭的，高峰，低谷，最后定格在刚刚许昕领奖的表情。

有了润滑剂，马龙的手指进入到第三根。此时，许昕的后穴慢慢流出水，像在邀请更过分的侵犯。

“你流水了，昕儿。”马龙坏笑，得到许昕一拳无力的报复。

“别是你老了不行了啊，又像刚刚那么快结束……啊！”

马龙没给他这个机会，在他得瑟的时候猛地挺身，将自己埋在紧致的穴肉里。

他没再给许昕半分机会贫嘴，事实上被贯穿的时候许昕已经无法发出一个完整的音节，疼痛让他不停地扭动，希望能减少生理上的不适。

马龙掐着许昕洁白的腰身不让他动，开始操干起来。一下更比一下快，一下更比一下深，一下更比一下重。

“马龙……你……混蛋……”此刻许昕的咒骂少了凶狠，多的是带着哭腔的娇弱妩媚。

“我刚刚听见你说我老。”说完又是一下深深的撞击。

“唔……师兄我错了，我再也不敢了……”许昕见情况不妙，向马龙求饶。他的视觉被剥夺，剩下的感官变得敏锐起来，那人轻轻的喘息也像经过千万次放大传入他的耳膜，继而是胸腔。

他师兄像似放过他，不再大力开合，转而蜻蜓点水般浅尝辄止，搞得师弟更不舒服了。

“……师兄，快点，快……点……”

“把刚刚那句话再说一遍。采访。”马龙俯身在他耳边轻语。

“什么？”

“赢我最多那句。”

“现役球员里……我……我赢你最多。”许昕说完这句就别开脸。明明看不到他的神情，可当面说这句还是觉得害臊。

看着小师弟可爱的模样，马龙咧开嘴，在那人的唇上啄了下。

“东京，希望你也能这么说。答应我。”马龙低沉的声音有魔力般，许昕下意识点点头。

马龙找到许昕的敏感点，狠狠碾过，身下人热情地回应他。两具完美契合的躯体的结合有如油画般美妙又神圣。

他们就是一个命运共同体，没有人能分开他俩，没有人。

当马龙快高潮的时候，他摘下黑色布条，许昕刚接触光源不太适应，眼睛涌上泪水，看上去无辜又可怜。

“我爱你。”他将自己尽数释放。

“我也爱你，师兄。”两人交换一个柔柔的晚安吻。

“行了，明天早点起来，不然老秦又要骂人了。”

许昕点点头，他累极了，没多久就睡着了。

马龙看着自己小师弟熟睡的面庞，想起一首歌的歌词

And I'm kissing you lying in my room  
Holding you until you fall asleep  
And it's just as good as I knew it would be  
Stay with me I don't want you to leave...

马龙将许昕揽过来，安稳地进入梦乡。

梦里，时光倒流回2011年鹿特丹世乒赛，他俩获得彼此第一座伊朗杯。

END.


End file.
